The use of buckets which can be divided in compartments by means of movable dividing walls inserted with seal couplings in the suitable grooved seats placed in continuity in the walls and on the bottom.
In order to guarantee the tightness among the compartments the coupling between the perimeter's measuring of the dividing wall and the grooved seat carried out in low relief (or in relief by means of two edges brought nearer and lifted up) in continuity in the walls and on the bottom.
In order to guarantee the tightness among the compartments the coupling between the perimeter's measuring of the dividing wall and the grooved seat carried out in low relief (or in relief by means of two edges brought nearer and lifted up) in continuity in the walls and on the bottom, the coupling is considerably carried out in a forced manner.
For those people making the insertion, this is however not difficult to carry out because they are in a comfortable position to push the wall downward with the bucket laid down on the floor.
As regards the release the case is different.
At this moment, on the higher free edge of the dividing wall some handles shaped with little windows are made for the hold of those ones who have to carry out the extraction of the above mentioned wall. The release presents considerable difficulties and sometimes it is necessary to intervene by means of some tools.
The traction upward of the dividing wall, with the hold of the handles with little windows, has to be almost always carried out by the two hands together; on the other side, if the parallelism of the pull is not carried out, this causes the groove clogginess of the above mentioned wall. However, almost always, the wall drawn upward would not release if a person did not intervene to hold the bucket, because trying to lift up the dividing wall, you lift up the bucket too.
Considering the difficulty to take the wall off the bucket, the user sometimes prefers t(i leave it inserted, even if he or she knows that the bucket will be more difficult to wash. If the fact of not to succeed in taking the dividing wall off from the bucket happens very frequently, then, the fact of having a bucket with a dividing wall is no longer useful and to buy it at a higher cost becomes unjustified.
The aim of the present patent is to equip the bucket with a movable dividing wall of a device to execute the release of the wall in an easy way, without difficulties, without requiring the help of any tool or the help of a second person.
The air is to carry out, at the sides of the higher free edge of the dividing wall, two lifting expansions with one portion surmounting the bucket's edges leaving suitable spaces in correspondence to the bucket's edges.
By inserting two lever elements into the above mentioned spaces, the enlarging forcing of the aforesaid spaces is carried out; this causes the initial detachment of the coupling of the wall as regards its seat.
The enlarging entity of the initial spaces, when the dividing wall is inserted, can correspond to the depth of the groove of the bottom where the lower edge of the wall is coupled.
The initial detachment can be favored if, as it usually happens, the bucket's side walls, having the grooves for the insertion of the dividing wall, are in some way inclined of how is required to make the extraction of the mold easier at the end of the molding.
The devices for the release of the dividing wall from the coupling with reservoirs or buckets where it is inserted, in this specific case considered in the present patent, are carried out as it is explained below.
The dividing wall is carried out with two lifting expansions placed at the sides of the free higher edge which end at the top with two tubular seats whose axles and the same layer are horizontally positioned.
Two knee levers, which, in correspondence to the fulcrum, are provided with an (overhang) pin, are assembled with the aforesaid pin into the two tubular seats of the above mentioned dividing wall in such a way that they are fixed to it.
When the aforesaid dividing wall is coupling inserted into the bucket to carry out the division into compartments, the knee levers are found above the edges of the bucket's sides in a position of inactivity.
In order to release the dividing wall from the bucket, you have to make the arms of the levers force turn upward and consequently the arms of the resistance turn downward by inserting between the fulcra and-the edges of the bucket's sides the growing eccentric profile of the knee shape.
By this operation, the release is carried out without considerable effort. Another solution, which is different from the point of view of manufacture, can be carried out by making the lifting expansions of the dividing wall end on their top, instead of with tubular seats, with overhang pins having an outward horizontal position and with the same layer of the dividing wall. The knee levers, instead of being equipped of an overhang pin in correspondence to the fulcrum, are provided with a hole which is the seat to be coupled with the pins.
The eccentricity of the profile of the arm of the knee lever's resistance and the length of the arm of the lever's force are adequately chosen in order to make the release operation of the wall inserted into the bucket easier. With the carrying out of the present, you reset the normal use of buckets equipped with movable dividing walls, which, at the present moment, show considerable difficulties related to the release of the aforesaid dividing walls. Here it is useful to clarify that nothing changes if the kind of coupling of the dividing wall along the walls and the bottom of the bucket is carried out with a grooved seat made in the bucket and the male perimeter measuring of the wall or if the kind of coupling of the dividing wall along the walls and on the bottom of the bucket is carried out by making a relief it;s the bucket (having a male function) and the perimeter measuring of the dividing wall provided of a correspondent groove (having a female function).
What hits been previously described is clearly explained by the analysis of the drawings here enclosed considering a preferable solution which does not put any limits.
It is the case in which the device of the present patent is carried out only on one side of the higher edge of the dividing wall since the aim of the release from the bucket, where the aforesaid wall is inserted, is obtained all the same in a sufficiently valid manner.